The invention relates generally to computer networks, and, more particularly, to a network management system for detecting system events such as disturbances and overloads and for visually displaying the status of the monitored network.
A prior art computer network is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,244 (or U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,044). Such prior art client-server networks include a network management system which makes it possible for the network user to display each component of the network on a screen as an icon representative of the corresponding component. The icon images may represent network components at different locations or in different departments of a company. The different icon images are always built up hierarchically. In other words, by clicking on a displayed icon representative of a network component, the user can bring up the image of the network components in the underlying level. Moreover, the network management systems of the known client-server networks are also able to identify and locate the errors that occur in the corresponding network. An error isolation technique is typically used to this end. Specifically, if an error occurs in any component of the network, an investigation is initiated to determine if the error is caused in the component itself or in the immediately neighboring components. Once the error is localized in the network, prior art network management systems break off all further analysis, for example, regarding the effects of this error on the network as a whole.
Another prior art network management system for a computer network is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,399. As with the system described above, a number of components of the network, (selected according to a predetermined algorithm), are displayed on a screen of the network management system as icon images representative of the corresponding components. By clicking on an icon image, the underlying components of the network immediately associated with the corresponding image are recalled and represented in a new screen window. When an error occurs in one of the represented network components, the color of the represented image is changed, so that the network user can easily identify the existence of the system error. However, like the other systems described above, this management system fails to provide analysis of the effect or consequences of the system error on other network components.
Known prior art networks have the disadvantage that the error information they provide is typically highly technical in nature. Since only very few users are familiar with the technical details and individual parts of a network, technical information such as xe2x80x9cthe router between the ethernet partial network at location B of the company and the backbone of the network at location B are overloadedxe2x80x9d, provides limited information to most users. Even persons who are technically well-versed need a lengthy study of the system description in order to determine from such technical error information which parts of the company are actually affected by the disturbance that occurred.
The earlier common mainframe computer systems, (i.e., those which are based essentially on one central computer which controls the entire data processing system), have been replaced more and more by heterogeneous client-server applications. As a result, the control of the network by a central computer is no longer possible because such a central computer does not even exist. Rather, modem data processing systems have a network of independent partial or sub-networks which communicate with one another through connecting elements, such as bridges or routers in the simplest case. This technological change renders central control of system failures or overloads according to the methods of the mainframe computer impossible.
Although individual items of information regarding the network properties can also be exchanged through the client-server network, the influence of these disturbances on the operational progress of the entire network cannot be derived from this exchange. However, in order to be able to react as quickly as possible to system disturbances or overloads, it is exactly this information (i.e., the influence of disturbances on the network as a whole) that has been very desirable since the introduction of client-server applications, which convert the operational organization into individual models which are then imaged in the network.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention a network management system for use with a computer network having a hierarchical structure is provided. The network includes a server, a first client computer, and a second client computer. The network management system includes a status detector for detecting an event effecting a condition of a first network element on the network. It also includes a control unit cooperating with the status detector for determining whether a condition of a second network element associated with the first network element within the hierarchical structure is effected by the detected event. Additionally, the network management system is provided with a graphics driver cooperating with the status detector and the control unit to visually represent the status of at least a portion of the network on the first and second client computers. The status includes the conditions of the first and second network elements as determined by the status detector and the control unit.
Preferably, the detected event comprises a disturbance and/or a system property.
In some embodiments, the control unit and the status detector identify limitations in the performing ability of the first and second network elements and cooperate with the graphics driver to visually represent a status of the network which visually characterizes the conditions of the first and second network elements with regard to the identified limitations.
In some embodiments, the control unit and/or the status detector determines a processing status of a software application on the network, and cooperates with the graphics driver to visually represent a status of the network which visually characterizes the network components with regard to the processing status of the software application.
The network management system may optionally be associated with a first sub-network. In such embodiments, a second network management system associated with a second sub-network for determining a status of the second sub-network is preferably provided. In such embodiments, the network management systems of the first and second sub-networks exchange status information to determine the network status for the network. In some such embodiments, the first and second sub-networks are connected to one another by at least two routers, by at least two bridges, and/or by a backbone. In some embodiments of the foregoing types, the network management systems of the first and second sub-networks communicate with one another through telephone lines.
Optionally, the network management system is responsive to a detected event indicative of a blocked or overloaded communication channel to change the system address of the first client computer such that the overloaded or blocked communication channel is avoided by communications with the first client computer.
In some embodiments, the graphics driver visually represents the conditions of the first and second network elements on a monitor connected to the server.
In some embodiments, the network management system is additionally provided with an output device cooperating with the graphics driver to transmit the visual representation of the status of the network to substantially all display devices of the network.
The visual representation of the status of the network may optionally comprise a status line blended in the edge region of a desktop display, and/or the visual representation of the status of the network may optionally comprise a miniaturized representation of the network hierarchy, with any overloaded, disturbed and trouble-free areas of the network hierarchy being distinguished from one another with the aid of color coding.
In some embodiments, the visual representation of the status of the network includes visual representations of client computers and network components in a first sub-network, and further includes visual representations of connections to a sub-network neighboring the first sub-network. In such embodiments, the network management system is responsive to an input to visually represent the status of the neighboring sub-network.
Optionally, the visual representation of the status of the network may include weighting of the disturbances and bottlenecks detected by the control unit according to their effect on the operation of the network. When such an option is implemented, the control unit periodically delivers a disturbance survey comprising a list of disturbances sorted by weight to at least one of the users of the network.
In some embodiments, if the detected event prevents delivery of data to an address on the network, the network management system stores the data for later delivery. In such embodiments, the network management system preferably automatically sends the stored data to the originally intended address when the delivery impediment has been removed.
In some embodiments, if the detected event comprises a disturbance of a first network element, the network management system isolates an area of the network associated with the first network element from the remainder of the network and includes the isolation in the visual representation of the status of the network.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method for use with a computer network having a hierarchical structure is provided. The method comprises the steps of: detecting an event effecting a condition of a first network element on the network; determining whether a condition of a second network element associated with the first network element within the hierarchical structure is effected by the detected event; and visually representing the status of at least a portion of the network on the first and second client computers, the status including the conditions of the first and second network elements.
In some embodiments, the method further comprises the steps of: responsive to a disturbance, determining system conditions for each network element in a predefined area of the network; comparing the determined system conditions with the operational organizational structure of the network to identify the effects of the determined system conditions on individual operational processes associated with the operational organizational structure; and visually displaying the effects of the determined system conditions on individual areas of the network hierarchy associated with the operational processes. Some such embodiments, further comprise the step of displaying the operational organizational structure of the network.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the apparatus claimed and disclosed or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and its accompanying drawings.